Episode 9456 (14th May 2018)
Plot Michelle hides the will from Carla. They find another letter, addressed to Johnny, which contains a postmark. Jack gets onto a football team, the Weatherfield Chargers. The dancing man mysteriously deflates. Alya doesn't think Carla should be making decisions at the factory but Josh advises her to suck it up. Sophie takes Johnny's accusation hard and is looked after by Rosie. Billy gets Summer to show him the websites she's been looking at. Flora takes an instant dislike to Sinead despite the girl doing nothing to earn it. Carla and Michelle gather the Connors at Johnny's flat where Johnny reads the letter from Aidan. It simply reads "I'm sorry. So sorry". They realise that Aidan must have posted the letter and then retrieved it from the postman before Johnny saw it. Kate remembers him doing so months ago. Johnny looks at the postmark and discovers it was posted in February, just after Carla told the family about her kidney failure. Alya asks Josh why Shona is constantly throwing daggers at them. He tells her she blames him for her and David's split. Alya decides to move out of the flat. Johnny thanks Carla for giving Aidan a reason to keep going. Shona visits David and reveals that her STI test was negative. He refuses to let her explain his circumstances to Imran and is angry that she spoke to Josh as it means he's back in control. Tyrone fixes the dancing man and, believing that it was damaged deliberately, sets out to find the culprit. Flora continues to pick on Sinead, repeatedly calling her "Chanelle" and accusing her of poisoning her water. Billy likens his problems to Aidan's, explaining to Summer that men find it hard to ask for help. Adam opens up to Flora when she asks about his day, confessing that he feels responsible for Aidan's suicide. Shona lets Alya think she's right about why she doesn't like Josh. Having kept the will to herself all day, Michelle shows it to Robert. Dated before Carla gave Aidan her share of the factory, it leaves all of Aidan's Underworld shares to Alya. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Flora McArdle - Eileen Davies *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Highfield Prison - Cell, corridor and visiting suite Notes *Last appearance of Paul Foreman until 1st January 2019. *Kate Connor mentions Aidan intercepting Johnny Connor's post some months prior, which occurred in Episode 9369 (2nd February 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert is taken aback when Michelle shows him Aidan's will; Shona visits David in prison and implores him to tell Imran about the rape; and Flora takes an instant dislike to Sinead and accuses her of trying to poison her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,896,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes